


Love Is A Battlefield

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Bray Wyatt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambrose is an asshole, Beta Roman Reigns, Blood and Injury, Heat Suppressants, Hospitals, Implied Mpreg, Innuendo, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Police, Police Brutality, Rape, Truck Stop Sex, alpha dean ambrose, but only at first, but only in some states, omega seth rollins, omegas are treated badly, overdue heat, pay-per-views, pregnant Seth Rollins, referenced infertility, sexual remarks towards the boss, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: There were times that Seth wished he wasn’t an Omega; that he was born an Alpha or even a Beta.  If he had, he knew he wouldn’t have had to work twice as hard and twice as long to rise through the ranks of the WWE to make it to the main roster of Monday Night RAW.But then his life is turned completely on its head by a single phone call, and Seth doesn't know how he'll survive the turmoil that ensues within the roster ... or chaos by the name of Dean Ambrose, an Alpha with an anger issue.Dean knows he's not like other Alphas. He can't seem to control the rage that constantly simmers below the surface, and already has two strikes on his record.When a mix-up at the rental car company forces Dean and Seth to share a car, Dean will find out why he is the way he is, and Seth will find the answer to his future within the company.





	1. The Sword of Damocles Is Hanging Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been (slightly) obsessed with A/B/O fics and since I'm already (totally) obsessed with WWE, I figured I'd lump the two together into this wonderful fic!
> 
> Warning for language throughout the fic ... otherwise enjoy!
> 
> Much Love, S

Seth sighed as he swallowed his suppressor pill, washing it down with a cup of water from the bathroom sink. It was his last pill for the month and he made a mental note to get more before leaving Boston. He scrubbed a hand across his beard, stifling a yawn. There were times that Seth wished he wasn’t an Omega; that he was born an Alpha or even a Beta. If he had, he knew he wouldn’t have had to work twice as hard and twice as long to rise through the ranks of the WWE to make it to the main roster of Monday Night RAW.

He slipped on a t-shirt from his closet and grabbed his duffel bag. His suppressor would last him until after the show, when he could hit up a 24 hour pharmacy and pick up another pack. He just hoped the show didn’t run long … again. The last time the show ran long was during Wrestlemania week, when his suppressant had run out and he’d been unable to get a refill in time. Seth shuddered at the memory of how he’d almost gone into heat in a locker room filled with Alphas. He’d forgotten all of his things that day, shoving Stephanie McMahon out of the way with a hasty apology and a promise to buy her coffee.

Seth grabbed his car keys and water bottle and left his hotel room to head to the arena. It was the last RAW before their next Pay-Per-View, Clash Of Champions, which meant cutting lots of promos and getting his ass kicked by Kevin Owens and his lapdog Chris Jericho. It meant anything could happen with a roster full of volatile Alphas.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone pulled Seth from his swirling thoughts. He sighed as he looked at the caller ID, knowing he’d have to answer it. “Hello Ms. McMahon. What can I do for you today?”

 _“Hey Seth, I’ve just been notified by the board of directors that the wellness policy has changed and heat suppressors are unfortunately now considered a banned substance. The board feels that since the suppressants alter the biology of Omegas, it could potentially be seen as an unfair advantage.”_ Stephanie McMahon stated, dropping a bombshell on Seth. There were only a handful of Omegas employed by WWE, and even fewer who were in ring competitors, so the change in the policy didn’t affect the majority of the roster.

“What the hell Stephanie?! This isn’t fair! What am I supposed to do now? My heat is scheduled to start in like a week and I just took my last suppressant! I’ve been on them for so long my body isn’t used to being without them; if I miss even one dose I’ll go into an overdue heat,” Seth growled as he began to pace the strip of carpet in front of the elevators, tears burning in his eyes. “And I have a Universal Championship match on Sunday against Owens, he’ll have Jericho at ringside with him. And in case you’ve forgotten, Jericho is an Alpha! Does the board _really_ want to risk him mounting me in the middle of the ring in front of all those people?!”

 _“Believe me Seth, I’m just as upset by this as you are. I’ve filed an appeal with the board to reverse the decision, but that could take months. The change goes into effect tomorrow morning. I’m sorry Seth.”_ Stephanie hung up before Seth could reply.

“Shit,” Seth mumbled, throwing his phone against the wall where it shattered into pieces. He stepped onto the elevator, falling to his knees as soon as the doors closed. He dropped his head into his hands, letting the tears fall. What the hell was he going to do about Sunday? There was no way he could safely compete with an Alpha at ringside while he smelled like a four course dinner! The only option was to get mated, which would alter his scent enough to keep other Alphas away. But Seth hadn’t dated since he presented as Omega, and didn’t want to be forced into a mating with someone he would grow to resent. He wouldn’t do that to some Alpha who deserved better than him.


	2. That Boy Is A Monster

Dean Ambrose growled low in his throat as he passed by Bray Wyatt, a fellow Alpha who got just a little too close to the lunatic fringe. Bray stopped, turning on his heel and puffing out his chest in a show of dominance.

“Growl at me one more time boy, and see what happens,” Bray said coldly.

Dean stepped up to Bray, the edges of his vision tinged red. “What are you going to do about it, you hillbilly shit?” Dean shoved Bray into the wall, a forearm pressed to his throat.

Bray laughed at the smaller man, far too used to Dean’s attempts at intimidation. “You’re no better than an Omega, bitch.”

 _Bitch._ Dean snapped, grabbing Bray by the shirt and throwing him to the ground. He jumped on top of him, delivering three quick left hooks to Bray’s jaw. “What did you just call me?! I ain’t no bitch!” Dean shouted, the skin of his knuckles splitting against Bray’s teeth as he bloodied the other man’s face.

Dean barely heard Stephanie McMahon screeching for security behind him as he continued making ground beef of Bray Wyatt. “Get off of him, Dean! Now!” Stephanie ordered. “Security!”

Strong arms pulled Dean off Bray, blood dripping from his knuckles and claws. “Stop it Dean. It’s done. You don’t want a murder on your head, do you?” A deep, familiar voice cut through the Alpha rage and Dean sagged in the other man’s hold. “This is your second strike Dean. One more and they’ll fire you.”

Dean looked up, his brother’s steel grey eyes boring into his own. “Roman,” Dean muttered. His head pounded as the rage drained from his system, leaving Dean feeling more tired than after any extreme rules match.

Stephanie stalked over to them, fire burning in her eyes. “My office. Now.” She turned without another word, slamming a door at the end of the hallway.

Roman watched as the trainers tended to Bray, who spit blood on the ground. “You’ll pay for this, Ambrose! You’ll pay!” Bray laughed, wiping blood from his busted nose. He pushed the trainers away as he rose unsteadily to his feet. He staggered away towards the trainer’s room to patch his wounds and plot his revenge.

“Let’s go Dean. Better deal with the dragon sooner rather than later.” Roman led Dean to Stephanie’s office, knocking on the door out of courtesy before opening it and stepping inside.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?! Attacking another Alpha unprovoked like that? Are you trying to get yourself fired? Because if that’s what you want Dean, it can be easily arranged,” Stephanie shouted, pointing a finger at Dean’s chest. “You’re becoming more volatile with every rut that goes unfulfilled. One more incident like what I saw tonight, and I’ll be forced to take drastic measures to ensure the safety of the men and women on this roster. So find a mate, or find a whore; I don’t really care which. Just find a hole to stick your cock in during your ruts.”

Dean slapped Stephanie’s hand away. “You look like a pretty little hole. I bet you’d love my cock in you, wouldn’t you? You’d beg so pretty for me, down on your knees.” He sneered, looking Stephanie up and down like a piece of meat.

“I’m going to go ahead and pretend I didn’t just hear that come out of your mouth. If you want to keep your balls, I suggest you leave right now and never say those words to me again. Because believe me Dean, you will regret it.”

Dean scoffed and stormed out of Stephanie’s office, flinging a one finger salute in her direction. Roman scrubbed a hand across his jaw before moving to follow Dean.

“Oh and Roman,” Stephanie said, stopping Roman. “Keep a leash on him tonight. I don’t need to deal with a sexual harassment lawsuit.”

Roman nodded at Stephanie before racing after his friend. “Dean! Wait up!” He shouted as he jogged towards Dean’s retreating back.

“Leave me alone Rome,” Dean growled over his shoulder. “I’m going for a drink.”


	3. He Ate My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but it is what it is. I'll try to make them longer, but I can't make any promises.
> 
>  
> 
> Much Love, S

“What do you mean you lost my reservation?! I need that car to get to Chicago!” Dean yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter of the rental car company. “Find me a fucking car or you’re going to have a lot of explaining to do to your manager!”

The Beta at the counter flinched. “I’m sorry sir, but there’s nothing I can do. We have no more cars on our lot.”

Seth watched the dispute with bated breath. He’d seen the Alpha around the locker room, but had always been too apprehensive to have any sort of interaction with him. Seth had heard the horror stories about Dean’s aggression and violent tendencies. But something about the man had Seth stepping up behind him.

“Y-you can carpool with me. I’ve got no one else riding with me,” Seth said softly, eyes on the ground in front of him. Seth just hoped that his suppressant would last until they stopped for the night.

Dean paused at the new voice, lifting his head to scent the air. The artificial smell of a hormone suppressant assaulted his nose. So, the voice belonged to an Omega. Well Stephanie did say to find a hole to stick his cock in; might as well be this one. “Thanks. But I’m driving,” Dean replied with a predatory grin that Seth didn’t see.

Seth handed over the keys and shuffled behind Dean out the door. The Alpha didn’t say a word as he tossed his bags into the trunk and slid into the driver’s seat. His fingers tapped an impatient rhythm on the steering wheel as he waited for Seth to get into the car. “Thanks for sharing your car, man. Stephanie would’ve suspended me if I no showed to another pay per view,” Dean muttered as he peeled out of the parking lot and jumped onto the highway.

Seth blushed, thankful that the darkness of the car hid it from the Alpha. “No problem. I didn’t feel up to driving anyway. Owens and Jericho really took me to my limit tonight. Jericho has it out for me, I just know it.”

Dean scoffed. “Of course he does. Jericho’s nothing but a shit-brained Alpha who hates that Omegas are allowed to compete in ring. It’s something you just gotta deal with. Ain’t no changing your biology.” Dean flipped on the radio then, telling Seth very clearly that talking time was over.

~~wwe~~

Seth fidgeted in his seat, withholding the whine that threatened to slip from his lips when a small spurt of slick dampened his boxers. His suppressant had worn off faster than Seth expected, most likely brought on by having the thick smell of an Alpha surrounding him. He needed to get out of the car and somewhere safe before his heat hit him fully.

“D-Dean,” Seth stuttered, cracking the window to try and dilute his scent. “We need to stop. Let’s find a motel to crash in for the night.”

Dean didn’t tear his gaze from the road in front of them. “No way man, we’re making great time. Besides, there’s not another town for like an hour at least.” He reached over and turned down the rock music blaring from the radio. “Just try and get some sleep if you’re so tired. I can keep driving for a while longer.”

Seth did whine then, the high pitched sound loud in the close quarters of the car. Dean took in a deep breath, cock fattening in his jeans as the sticky sweet scent of Omega slick filled his lungs.

“Holy shit, are you going into heat?” Dean asked, breaking the heavy silence. “Why the hell would you share a car with an Alpha if you knew you were going into heat?!” Dean rolled down his window, gulping in the acrid air of the highway to clear his head.

“It’s not my fault! Stephanie called this morning and told me that suppressants are now considered a banned substance. I’m not allowed to take them anymore! I’ve been on them since I presented at 15, so I’ve had to take them every day otherwise I’ll go into an overdue heat. I’m sorry Alpha!” Seth whimpered, cowering in the seat as waves of anger rolled off the other man.

“Jesus fuck!” Dean swore, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Do you think you can hold on until we get to the next town?” He chanced a look at Seth and nearly crashed the car at how positively disheveled the Omega looked. Cheeks and chest flushed with heat, eyes half-glazed over as he frantically stroked his cock through his jeans. Needy whines filled the air between them.

“No please, don’t make me wait. I need to be filled, Alpha please!” Seth bucked his hips up and tried to wiggle his jeans off. The heat was quickly taking over Seth’s common sense; soon his sole focus would be on finding an Alpha to sate his needs. 

Dean knew Seth would listen to an Alpha even through the haze of his heat. “Keep your pants on until I say you can take them off,” He growled, the deep timbre of Alpha voice halting Seth in his tracks. He whined again, but his hands stilled on the waistband of his jeans.

Seth writhed in his seat, desperate to get off but not daring to touch himself. He sighed in relief as Dean took the next exit into a practically deserted rest stop. His boxers were soaked with slick and his jeans were soon becoming a lost cause. The fabric clung to his oversensitive skin and he whimpered softly.

“Don’t worry little Omega, I’ll take care of you real soon,” Dean murmured, reaching out to run a hand through Seth’s sweat damp hair. Seth leaned into the touch, soaking up the contact. Dean kept his hand in the Omega’s hair as he pulled the car to a stop in a dark corner of the parking lot, away from the few semis with their dark cabs.


	4. Falling Apart In The Best Way

Dean put the car into park and shut off the engine. The air became thick and heavy with the combined scents of an Omega in heat and a very aroused Alpha. Seth squirmed in his seat, struggling to get his pants open and off. “Please, Alpha,” Seth whined.

Dean got out of the car and hurried over to the passenger side. He threw open the passenger door and pulled Seth out. “Bend over, put your hands on the hood and don’t move them.” Dean growled in Seth’s ear. “If you move even an inch, I’ll leave you here for all those horny Alpha truckers.”

Seth whined, his knees nearly giving out with the lust filled words from the Alpha. “Yes, Alpha.” He stumbled over, placing his hands on the still warm hood and bent over. His eyes scanned the row of semis on the other side of the parking lot. He wondered how many of the truckers were Alphas, and how many of them were watching the free show.

Dean reached around Seth, popping the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper. “You smell so delicious right now. You’re primed for breeding, Omega. You’d look so pretty walking down to the ring with me, body heavy with my pup.” Dean yanked down Seth’s jeans and boxers, watching them drop in a damp pile at his ankles. Slick ran down the back of the Omega’s legs in thick streams.

Seth bit his lip as Dean’s hands dug into the meat of his ass. “Please, Alpha.” Seth resisted the urge to wiggle his hips, knowing the consequences if he did. His hole throbbed for an Alpha knot, and if he didn’t get one soon, Seth would lose his mind from his heat.

“Patience, my pretty little Omega,” Dean growled, dropping to his knees behind Seth. He leaned forward, swiping his tongue over Seth’s hole and getting his first taste of the Omega’s slick. The taste exploded on Dean’s tongue, sweet and heady like a fine vintage wine. He hummed his approval as he licked every drop of slick from Seth’s trembling thighs. Dean knew Seth’s body would open up easily for his cock and couldn’t wait to sink into the tight heat.

Dean scraped his teeth over the meat of Seth’s ass, earning a whine from the Omega above him. He stood, pulling his jeans down just enough to free his throbbing cock. He could feel his knot already wanting to pop, a thick bulge forming at the base of his cock.

“Dean, please!” Seth begged, his palms slipping on the hood of the car. If Dean didn’t fuck him soon, he was going to go crazy.

Dean chuckled, the sound dark and lustful. He dragged his cock through the Omega’s slick, the head pressing on Seth’s rim. “Patience, kitten. You’ll be screaming my name soon enough.” Dean gripped Seth’s hips and thrust forward, his cock sliding easily inside. Seth’s hole tightened around Dean as he keened loudly, scrabbling to find purchase on the hood.

Dean set a punishing pace, the denim of his jeans scraping Seth’s thighs and turning them a lovely shade of red. “No one else ever gets to touch you again but me. You got that, Omega?”

Seth nodded, words failing him as his arms gave out from under him. His torso pressed against the still warm hood, the change in position opening him up further for the Alpha’s thick cock.

“Fuck Seth, you’re so tight for me. You ever had a cock like this before, Omega?” Dean growled, gripping a fistful of Seth’s long two-toned hair.

Seth shook his head, moaning lewdly. “N-never been fucked by an Alpha before, only Betas,” he stuttered. Seth felt like he was going to explode as Dean’s cockhead scraped against his prostate on every thrust. Seth gasped as the beginnings of a knot pushed past his rim, catching against it on the pull out. Soon it would swell to full size and lodge itself in Seth’s channel.

Dean tightened his grip in Seth’s hair, his thrusts picking up speed as he chased his orgasm. “Get ready baby, you’re about to feel your very first Alpha knot.” Dean slammed forward, his thick knot forcing past Seth’s rim. He bit down on the meaty part of Seth’s shoulder as he filled the squirming Omega with cum.

Seth cried out, clenching down tightly around Dean’s cock as his own painted his stomach. His screams echoed across the silent parking lot as he collapsed against the hood of the car. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath with the heavy weight of the Alpha draped on his back. “Holy shit … that was amazing,” Seth gasped, his eyelids growing heavy. The first round of his overdue heat had taken a lot out of him, and all Seth wanted to do now was sleep.

Dean swiped his tongue across the bleeding bite he’d given Seth. His mind was so clouded by the scent of an Omega in heat and his own Alpha pheromones that he didn’t yet realize what he’d done. He’d marked Seth, claimed him as his mate.

“Come on, let’s get you in the car. I think we’ve given those truckers enough of a show,” Dean whispered in Seth’s ear. He pulled Seth to a standing position, groaning as the change caused Seth to tighten even more around him. The two shuffled to the back door, falling into the backseat together. Seth stretched out on top of Dean, the Alpha’s hand resting on Seth’s stomach.

“I love you Alpha,” Seth murmured sleepily, lacing his fingers with Dean’s with a happy sigh.

“Shh, enough of that. You need to rest, my beautiful Omega. Go to sleep and I’ll watch over you,” Dean replied. Seth wouldn’t remember half of this come morning.


	5. Trashed and Scattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to give a bit of a warning about this chapter. It contains a pretty graphic depiction of rape, so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> -S

Seth groaned as he came to about an hour later, the fever of heat already creeping up on him again. His shoulder ached something fierce and Seth worried that it had been injured during the intense fucking that Dean had given him. He reached up to rub the pain from his shoulder and froze when his fingers brushed against a scabbed over bite mark. Tears brimmed in Seth’s eyes and he pulled away from Dean, the Alpha’s spent cock slipping from his hole.

He scrambled out of the car as silently as he could, yanking up his boxers and jeans. Seth stumbled towards the bathrooms, locking himself in a stall. He slid to the ground against the far wall, pulling his knees to his chest. He broke down in sobs, burying his face in his knees. Dean had claimed him as his mate without even asking him if it was what he wanted. Seth had never felt more violated in his life.

The bathroom door opened with a slam and Seth bit his lip trying to keep quiet. The scent was new, which meant it wasn’t Dean. Seth held his breath, hoping that the putrid smell of a rest stop bathroom would cover up the sweet smell of his heat.

“Where are you little Omega?” The man said in a singsong voice. “I know you’re in here, I can smell you.”

Seth cowered next to the toilet, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. “I-I have a mate. So just leave me alone,” Seth muttered, for a moment thankful Dean had bitten him.

The man on the other side of the stall door laughed. “Nice try, you little knotslut. No self-respecting Alpha would let his mate in heat out of his sight. Let alone allow them into an Alpha restroom. Now why don’t you open this door and I’ll show you what a real Alpha can do. I’ll satisfy you better than he ever could.”

The door swung open before Seth could reply, his eyes growing wide at the large yet very familiar Alpha standing in front of the only exit. “Bray? Wh-what are you doing here?” Seth stuttered.

Bray folded his arms across his chest. “I had to take a piss so I stopped. I just so happened to see Dean asleep in that car outside and was going to beat the smug little smirk off his face … but then I smelled your sweet scent and followed it in here. You’ve got his stink all over you, little Omega. But I think I can fix that.” Bray advanced towards Seth, Alpha lust hitting Seth like a Mac truck.

“No, please,” Seth begged. 

He made a break for it, scrabbling on his hands and knees towards the open stall door. Bray grabbed Seth’s leg, dragging the Omega back. He pushed Seth’s face into the cold cement floor. “Not so fast little Omega. You can’t leave before we’ve had our fun. Now stay still or I’m going to have to rearrange that pretty face of yours,” Bray growled, ripping the Omega’s jeans and boxers off. The sudden coolness of the air caused goosebumps to sprout across Seth’s exposed skin.

Seth whimpered as Bray slapped his ass hard, leaving behind a bright red handprint. He closed his eyes at the feeling of two of the Alpha’s fingers slipping inside his still slightly stretched hole. Bray undid his jeans, pushing them down to his knees. He pulled his fingers out, covering his cock in what little slick the Omega had produced.

“That’s a shame,” Bray tsked. “I expected an Omega to produce more slick than that pathetic amount. You should be thanking me for giving you my knot, Omega. Not everyone gets blessed by the Wyatts like you,” Bray roughly grabbed Seth’s hips, forcing his full length into the unwilling Omega’s entrance.

Seth howled in pain, powerless to do anything but feel every thick inch of the Alpha’s cock as it mercilessly stretched him open. Bray wrapped a meaty hand around Seth’s throat. Seth clawed at Bray’s hand, gasping for air as his vision blackened at the edges.

Bray was relentless, thrusting so hard into him that Seth would’ve ended up flat on his stomach if not for the Alpha’s solid grip on his hips. Seth cried out in protest, hoping that someone would walk in on them and save him from the brutal fucking he was being subjected to. Bray rode him savagely, the scent of blood seeping in with the scent of lust, fear and distress. Seth cried out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he was torn.

Bray’s thrusts gradually became faster and harder, every push of his cock felt like it was going deeper than before, ramming Seth's hole like a fucking jackhammer. “Gonna pump you so full. Gonna make you fat and round with my pups,” Bray groaned as his knot started to form, swelling until it was catching on Seth’s rim at every thrust. 

He pulled out suddenly, and Seth hoped that maybe he’d changed his mind about coming inside him. Seth’s hope was short lived when Bray suddenly flipped him onto his back, spreading his legs wide.

“I want you to look me in the eyes as I fill you with my pups.” Bray pushed back inside with one swift thrust. Seth screamed as the swelled knot forced its way inside, locking them together as it caught.

Seth could feel his hole flutter around the Alpha’s fat knot, stretched out and sore. Bray’s thrusts became shorter until he was simply rocking forward, fucking Seth on his thick knot. His huge, thick cock was plunging deeper than ever before, and damn it if the near-constant stimulation on his sweet spot didn't have Seth losing his mind a little.

“Uh, yeah—please can I come, Alpha?” Seth begged, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.

Bray chuckled, the sound dark and primal. He wrapped a hand around Seth’s heavy leaking cock, stroking once from root to tip. “Come for me Omega.” And then Seth was coming with a hoarse cry, covering Bray’s fingers. Bray came with a howl, shooting deep inside of Seth and adding his load to the one from Dean already inside the Omega.

Seth closed his eyes tightly, tears slipping down his face into the hair at his temples. He knew he was screwed ; he and Bray were tied together for at least an hour. It was only a matter of time before Dean woke up to an empty car and came looking for him. The Alpha forced his way out of Seth’s body with a grunt, tearing the Omega even more and drawing a ragged scream.

Bray stood up, tucking his blood covered cock back into his pants. “If you ever tell anyone who did this to you, I’ll come back and kill you with my bare hands.” Bray spit on the Omega, giving him a hard kick in the ribs.

Seth groaned, rolling onto his side as Bray sauntered from the bathroom without another word. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of how Dean would abandon him now that he let another Alpha have their way with him. Blood, slick and come trickled down his thighs, dirtying the bathroom floor even more.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” Seth whined, his body shaking with sobs.


	6. After The Storm Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's a long overdue chapter for you to enjoy! I hit a bit of writer's block with this one, but this morning I was hit with this random burst of inspirations for a quite a few of my stories and cranked out enough to post TWO chapters of LIAB!
> 
>  
> 
> Much Love, S

Dean stretched his arms over his head as he awoke, a pleased grin on his face. There was nothing like the sweetness of an Omega to sate his Alpha side. He reached out to pull the aforementioned Omega closer to his chest and was met with nothing but empty air. He sat up quickly and realized he was alone in the backseat of the rental car. The smell of Seth was still strong in the enclosed space, so he couldn’t have been gone long. Dean growled. His Omega should have never left the safety of the car without him, especially when he was in heat. To an Alpha, the smell of an Omega in heat was like a five course dinner to a starving man. It was fucking irresistible.

“Fuck me,” Dean cursed as he pulled his jeans quickly up over his hips, leaving them unbuttoned. He needed to find his Omega fast, before another Alpha did. He was going to lay the Omega over his knee when he found him; that was a promise. Dean slid out of the car, looking around the dark and empty parking lot to see if maybe Seth just stepped out for some air. But something deep down in Dean’s gut was drawing him towards the restrooms on the other end of the lot.

Dean jogged over to the restrooms, poking his head in each one and scenting the air. He couldn’t help the nauseous feeling when both Omega restrooms produced not even a hint of Seth’s scent. It meant that Seth was in one of the Alpha restrooms, probably already back in the throes of heat.

A small, pained whimper caught Dean’s attention. He hurried towards the door at the far end, his panic ratcheting ever higher with each step. He shouldered open the door, the heavy mix of blood, another Alpha and fear assaulting his nose.

“Seth?” Dean called out softly, not wanting to startle the Omega. He paled slightly when he got no response, and moved slowly towards the stall door. Dean pushed it open, his eyes falling to the figure curled up on the floor in a puddle of fluids that Dean didn’t even want to begin to name. Dean’s hands shook with Alpha rage as he got down on his knees next to Seth.

The Omega faced away from him, his whole body trembling as he sobbed quietly. A healing mating bite stood out on Seth’s shoulder, and Dean could smell his own Alpha scent permeating from it. Dean sat back on his butt in shock. He hadn’t even asked Seth about being marked, and yet he’d done it anyway. Was Seth’s entire demeanor because of what they’d done? Dean shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind. That was impossible; Seth had practically begged Dean for his knot, and he would’ve remembered tearing the Omega. No, something else had happened between when they went to sleep and when Dean woke up alone.

“Seth? Seth, what happened? Please, talk to me.” Dean reached out and placed a hand on Seth’s arm.

The Omega visibly flinched, and Dean pulled his hand away quickly. “P-please, no more,” Seth moaned.

Dean turned Seth slowly onto his back even when he tried to pull away, laying the Omega’s head in his lap. “Seth, it’s me. It’s Dean. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean let a wave of protectiveness and safety wash over Seth, calming the Omega with his familiar scent.

Seth’s eyes cleared slightly, the haze of heat receding at his Alpha’s voice as he looked up at the man. “I’m sorry,” Seth sniffled.

Dean shushed Seth’s apologies. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Seth. I just need to know what happened. Who did this to you? Did I do this to you?”

Seth shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. “No Dean, this wasn’t you. But I can’t—I can’t tell you. He said he’d kill me with his bare hands if I ever told anyone.” Seth closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of disgust on the Alpha’s face. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Dean stroked his fingers through Seth’s hair gently, trying his best to soothe the Omega’s tears. “I understand if you can’t tell me. But I want you to know that I would never let this other Alpha even get close enough to hurt you again. I feel like I know the scent, but yours is so strong that it almost blocks out any other. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, Seth.” Dean’s voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

Seth turned onto his side, burying his face in Dean’s shirt as he clutched desperately to the Alpha … to his Alpha. He knew Dean wouldn’t stop asking until he knew the truth, and Seth didn’t want to keep this bottled up inside anymore. He wanted his Alpha to take on the burden and make everything better, like an Alpha was supposed to.

Seth’s voice was brittle when he finally gathered the courage to speak. “I-I don’t know where to start.”

“Start at the beginning. What happened when you woke up?” Dean prompted.

“I-uh I noticed the bite mark on my shoulder and I got scared. I didn’t remember talking about it, and I figured we’d both been under the influence of my heat and weren’t thinking straight. But I got scared and I needed some time to myself, so I got out of the car and made my way in here.” Seth paused to swipe at the tears still leaking from his eyes. The floodgates were open and there was no stopping the rushing cascade of words. “I didn’t even realize I’d gone into the Alpha bathroom until someone came in. The things that he said were awful; h-he called me a knotslut. He came into the stall and I tried to stop him, but he was so much bigger than me.”

Dean continued stroking Seth’s hair, the red at the edges of his vision getting darker. “You don’t have to go into details, just tell me who it was.”

“It was Bray, he did this. He raped me.” Seth looked away, he couldn’t look Dean in the eyes to tell him the rest. “He forced his knot into me. I … I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean’s arms tightened around Seth. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Seth. I know you can take Bray down in the ring no problem, but this is a completely different situation. Alphas have been known to show superhuman strength when in the presence of an Omega in heat. And you’re worn out because of your heat,” Dean insisted. He didn’t want Seth to keep blaming himself for something that was out of his control. Especially since he knew from experience how volatile Alphas could get. 

“He pulled his knot out too soon. That’s why you’re bleeding, isn’t it?” Dean’s hand rested on Seth’s hip as he spoke. “We need to get you to a hospital. There’s no telling how much damage he caused.”

Seth shook his head, pushing away from Dean. He didn’t want anyone to see him in this state. “No, no I’m fine. I just want to get out of here,” Seth lied. Every small movement caused a sharp stab of pain to radiate from his most likely torn hole. He got to his feet, shuffling over to where his jeans lay in a crumpled heap. “I’ll speak with Stephanie when we get to the arena, she’ll take care of it.”


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

Dean watched the Omega warily. He knew Seth wasn’t telling him the truth, but he wasn’t going to press the issue. “I’m sorry about the mating mark. I don’t know what came over me, but honestly I don’t regret doing it. There’s something about you Seth, something that calms my Alpha. I can’t remember a time where I didn’t have this rage inside me; this beast that I was barely keeping a leash on. But from the moment I smelled you in the rental car office, that rage was gone. I-I … I think you’re the one, Seth. _My_ one.”

Seth froze in place, his jeans in his hands. He’d felt the same thing when Dean had first spoken. But he thought the stories of finding your one were just that, stories. His mother had told him bedtime stories about a beautiful Omega prince who was saved from an evil sorceress by an Alpha who was his one. They mated and lived happily ever after with their pups. Seth never believed that he’d ever find his one; he had resigned himself to finding a nice Alpha to settle down and raise a family with.

“Seth? Say something, please. I’m starting to freak out a little bit here. O-oh god, do you not feel the same way?” Dean’s voice wavered near the end, a deep set fear he never knew was there rising to the surface.

Seth dropped his jeans and whirled around to face the sandy-haired Alpha. “Of course I feel the same way. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since the moment I first heard your voice in the rental office. But I didn’t want to say anything in case it was just my heat playing tricks on me.”

Dean crossed the short distance between them and took Seth in his arms. His nose crinkled at the heavy scent of another Alpha covering his Omega. Dean’s stomach turned when he thought about what Bray did to Seth.

“I’m going to kill him. I don’t care if I lose my job, I swear I’m going to end him with my bare hands. No one puts their hands on you without facing consequences,” Dean growled as he rubbed his hands up and down Seth’s back, working to put his scent back on the Omega.

“I’m glad you’re my one,” Seth said quietly. “My mom is going to be thrilled when she finds out.”

“Well I can’t wait to meet her.” Dean noticed the way Seth was swaying on his feet, and the coppery scent of blood was getting stronger. “Please let me take you to a hospital. There’s no telling what kind of damage Bray did to you, or how deep the damage goes. And you’re losing a lot of blood, Seth.”

Seth nodded against Dean’s chest, his breath dancing across the Alpha’s bare skin. “Okay, Dean. I-I think that might be a good idea. I don’t feel so good.”

Dean swept Seth up in his arms, his jeans forgotten on the bathroom floor. “It’s going to be okay Seth. You’re going to be okay,” Dean murmured softly as he carried the shaking Omega back to the car. He’d heard horror stories of Omegas who were raped so violently they ended up infertile. Dean couldn’t picture not being able to have pups with Seth, and prayed that this time that wouldn’t be the case.

“But what about the Pay-Per-View? I don’t want you getting fired because of me. You said it yourself that you’re already on thin ice with Stephanie. We should try to make it to Chicago,” Seth mumbled into the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean laid Seth down on the backseat of their rental car, running a hand through the Omega’s hair. “I’m going to get you some clean clothes from the trunk. I’ll be right back.” He moved to the driver’s side, pulling the latch to pop the trunk. Dean hurried to the back of the car, rifling through his duffel bag for a t-shirt and sweats. He knew the Alpha smell that clung to the clothes would keep Seth calm and hopefully would keep his heat at bay for as long as possible. “I don’t care about Clash of Champions; all I care about is you. Stephanie will understand why we’re not there. I’ll make sure she knows everything that happened here, and everything that will happen when I get my hands on that scumbag Wyatt.”

Seth smiled, knowing that Dean would make good on that promise the moment he could. All of those locker room stories about Dean being overly aggressive and violent were wrong. The truth was, Dean was just protective but didn’t have an Omega to protect and love so those urges turned to violence and rage. He couldn’t wait for Dean to go back to work so that everyone could see the change in his demeanor.

Dean chuckled at Seth’s goofy smile. He could hear the Omega’s brain running a mile a minute and could only guess at what he was thinking. He half crawled into the backseat, sliding the sweats up Seth’s legs and settling them gently on his hips. Dean handed Seth the t-shirt, giving the Omega the option to do with it what he wanted to. Seth gathered it in his hands and pressed it to his nose, inhaling the musk of his Alpha with a content sigh.

“Maybe you should put a towel down. I don’t want to ruin the upholstery,” Seth said, his voice muffled by Dean’s shirt.

Dean held up a blue towel. “I already thought of that. Not that I really give a shit about the car upholstery, but I thought it would be a good idea.”

Seth lifted his hips, trying and failing to hold back the pained hiss that slipped through his teeth. Dean quickly placed the towel beneath his mate, wanting to spare him from as much pain as possible.

Dean closed the back door and raced around the car to slide into the driver’s seat. “Don’t worry Seth,” Dean said as he glanced at Seth in the rearview mirror. “We’re gonna get you to a hospital and get you all fixed up, I promise. But I need you to do me a big favor, okay? I need you to stay awake for me, can you do that?” Dean tried to keep his voice steady as he pulled back onto the highway. It was thankfully still pretty empty so he stepped on the gas, the speedometer climbing to almost 100 mph.

“I-I think I can stay awake. But I’m so tired, Dean. Can’t I take just a little nap?” Seth wondered, his limbs and head heavy. He was glad he was already lying down, so he didn’t have to worry about keeping his head up.

“I know you’re tired sweetheart, but you can’t sleep. You gotta stay awake so I know how you’re doing.” Dean switched lanes as he spoke, eyes trained on each sign they passed. He prayed they would find a town big enough to have a hospital of some kind soon. Dean didn’t know how long Seth would last.


	8. Bottom Of The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay--I didn't even realize I had enough to post a good chapter and have been slowly cranking more of this story out for all of you lovely people! Enjoy!
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> S

Dean loosened his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as the world around them began to fill with cars and buildings. The rest area had been a little ways outside of Philadelphia, and each mile that ticked by seemed to drag on for an eternity.

Seth had barely managed to stay awake, needing to be woken up by a panicked Dean a few times. His sweats and the towel beneath him were soaked with blood, a sharp stab of pain shooting through his torn opening with every bump and pothole.

“Hang on just a little longer Seth, we’re almost there.” Dean remarked, glancing at his Omega in the rearview mirror. He knew exactly where the closest hospital was in Philly; his time in CZW meant he saw his fair share of emergency rooms. He’d spent more time in Philly hospitals than anywhere else in the city.

Dean changed lanes, taking the next exit into downtown Philadelphia. The early morning traffic thickened as they neared the surface streets, drawing an irritated growl from Dean. The sharp smell of blood filled the car, stirring his Alpha rage.

“We’re almost there, Seth.” Dean couldn’t count the number of times he’d said those words into the quiet air. He needed to talk or he’d go crazy silence. This was the most nerve-racking time in Dean’s entire life.

Finally Dean saw the signs for the hospital and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He sped up, passing slower cars as often as possible. The honking horns of pissed off drivers went in one ear and out the other as his sole focus was on the Omega fading away in the backseat.

The hospital rose like a sleeping giant above the surrounding buildings. Dean parked the rental car right outside the ER entrance, flipping on the hazard lights and throwing open the driver door. He raced around the car, gently pulling Seth up into his arms. “I got you baby,” Dean murmured, pressing lips to the crown of Seth’s head when the Omega moaned in pain.

“I need some help here!” Dean shouted as he ran through the automatic doors and up to the admissions desk. The MA at the desk stood, eyes wide as she took in Dean’s disheveled appearance and the pale, trembling body in his arms.

She picked up the phone on a gasp. _“Available personnel to the admissions desk. Bed and available personnel needed at admissions desk.”_ Her voice echoed over the P.A. system and Dean couldn’t help but tighten his hold on Seth.

A flurry of activity burst through the double doors to his right and before Dean could voice otherwise, Seth was being pulled from his arms and placed on the bed. A soft hand on his chest stopped him when he started to follow the bed back into the ER. Dean looked down to find a pregnant Omega nurse, auburn hair falling in gentle waves to her shoulders and bright green eyes peering up at him.

“I need you to stay here and fill out some paperwork. Let the doctors do their job. They know what they’re doing and they’ll help your friend. I’ll come back and give you an update once they have him stabilized,” The nurse explained. She guided Dean to a nearby chair that had a straight view of the ER doors and handed him a clipboard she grabbed from the admissions desk. “My name’s Michelle. If you have any questions just ask Jenna, she’ll help you through them.”

Michelle turned and disappeared through the doors before Dean could ask for them to make an exception so he could be with his Omega. He stared down at the forms, knowing he wouldn’t be able to answer half of the questions. His mind kept wandering to Seth alone and scared in an unfamiliar room full of unfamiliar people.

Dean practically burned a hole in the clipboard with his eyes as he stared at it uselessly. He growled in frustration, slamming the clipboard down on the seat next to him. He ran his hands through his hair, resisting the urge to yank it out by the roots.

~~WWE~~

“Okay, what do we got?” A tall Beta doctor asked as he entered the trauma room.

“Male Omega, early 30’s. Severe rectal bleeding with possible lacerations. BP 80/60 and falling. Respirations 26. Temp is 104, most likely due to the beginning stages of heat.” One of the nurses listed off as she set up an IV.

“Hang a bag of saline, run a CBC and blood gases. Sir, my name is Dr. Novak. Can you tell me your name?” The doctor asked, shining a light in Seth’s eyes to check his pupils.

“S-Seth. Dean? Where’s Dean? Dean!” Seth struggled to get up from the table, pushing away the doctors’ and nurses’ hands.

“Seth, I need you to calm down for me. Can you tell me where you are?” Dr. Novak asked, pushing Seth back flat onto the table.

“I don’t know. We’re traveling to Chicago from Boston and I must’ve fallen asleep. Please, where’s Dean?!” Seth panicked, eyes darting around the room.

“Okay Seth, you’re at the University of Philadelphia Medical Center. We’re going to give you something for the pain okay? Can you tell me who Dean is?” Dr. Novak explained.

Seth nodded. “Dean’s my Alpha; my mate. Please I need to see him.”

Michelle stepped to the head of the bed, smiling down at Seth. “I’ll go out and get Dean for you, alright? But I need you to relax and let Dr. Novak do his job. He knows what he’s doing, I promise.” She patted Seth gently on the shoulder before leaving the room to head back out to the waiting room.

Dean’s head shot up at the sound of the doors opening. He let out a breath as the Omega nurse from earlier walked up to him. “How’s Seth? Is he going to be okay?”

“The doctor is still examining him, but Seth is getting a bit agitated and he wants to see you. So I’ll take you back to the exam room to see him. Hopefully you’ll be able to calm him down and fill in some of the blanks we have.” Michelle led Dean back into the heart of the ER, the scent of distressed Omegas burning his nose.

Dean could hear Seth shouting for him, voice shaking and thick with unshed tears. He knew this would happen when they took Seth in the back alone. Waking up surrounded by unfamiliar faces and scents would send the Omega spiraling into a panic attack.

“DEAN! DEAN!” Seth screamed. “I WANT TO SEE HIM!”

Michelle pointed to a room on the left. “He’s in there. See if you can calm him, otherwise he’ll be sedated and restrained.”

Dean raced into the room, pushing through the swinging door. The sight chilled Dean’s blood in his veins. Frightened screams filled the trauma room as Seth struggled to break free from the three Alpha security guards forcibly restraining him. The acrid tang of blood was heavier here than it had been in the car, and Dean could see the table beneath Seth soaked in it.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! You’re making it worse! Get off of him!” Dean shouted about the chaos.

Seth stopped at the sound of his Alpha’s voice. “Dean! Is that you?” His body went limp as his eyes focused on Dean.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here now Seth, everything’s going to be okay. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back here,” Dean apologized, pressing a soft kiss to Seth’s forehead.

“Is it true you’re this Omega’s mate?” Dr. Novak questioned.

Dean turned to face the doctor, fire burning in his eyes as he rose to his full height. “Yes I am. Would you care to tell me why you felt it was justified to have my Omega physically restrained by two unknown Alphas?”

“Your Omega was being uncooperative and irrational. He refused to calm down so that we could treat him. I had him restrained before he became violent towards my staff,” Dr. Novak remarked.

Dean scoffed. “Well if you had allowed me to be with Seth in the first place, none of this would’ve happened. I would’ve been able to tell you from the start that he had been _raped_ by an Alpha and that he was going to have a panic attack if other Alphas got near him.”

Dr. Novak motioned to the two security guards. They closed in around Dean, grabbing his arms and restraining him.

“What the hell is going on?! Tell your goons to keep their hands off me,” Dean spat.

“I’m sorry, but until we know the full story I do not feel comfortable having a potential rapist so close to the victim. You’ll be detained in the security office until the police arrive.” Dr. Novak nodded and the two security guards dragged Dean out of the room.

“No! No let go of me! You’re making a mistake! Seth!” Dean shouted as he struggled against the other Alphas.

“Wait, where are you taking him? What’s going on?” Seth asked, turning terrified eyes up to Dr. Novak and nurse Michelle.

Michelle stroked a gentle hand through Seth’s hair. “You don’t have to be afraid of him anymore sweetie. He’s going somewhere where he can’t hurt you. You’re safe. Now Dr. Novak is going to give you some medicine and you’re going to take a little nap. When you wake up you’ll be all fixed up.”

“No, please. I don’t want to go to sleep. I need Dean,” Seth begged. “This is all a misunderstanding, I swear.”

Dr. Novak cleared his throat. “Get me 4mg of Lorazepam, then type and cross-match. Call the blood bank and get as much Omega O-neg as you can. He’s lost a lot of blood.” He took the syringe he was handed and added it to Seth’s IV.

Seth’s vision began to blur at the edges, and he fought the drug’s embrace for as long as he could. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to the blackness was calling out for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize if this ends up being a ridiculously long chapter, I'm never very good with chapter breaks.
> 
> Also, don't pay too close attention to the vital signs I gave Seth, I've been watching way too much ER lately. :)
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> S


	9. Hymn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. I hit a bit of a writer's block with all of my stories and it took forever to find a way to get past it. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the others have been and that you all still enjoy the story.
> 
> Much Love, S

Dean paced the small security office, Alpha rage stifling in the room as it seeped from every pore. He couldn’t believe Dr. Novak thought he was the one who had raped Seth. He wouldn’t never hurt an Omega like that, especially not his mate.

“What about this don’t you people understand? Seth is my mate and I would never hurt him! He was raped by a different Alpha!” Dean slammed his hands down on the table, leaning across it and getting in the head guard’s face. “I swear to God if something happens to Seth because I’m not there, then you will feel the full wrath of my Alpha side. I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty, pal.”

“Calm down sir. A police officer is on the way to speak with you and get your side of the story. If the officer clears you than you will be allowed back to see the Omega,” The guard replied, unperturbed by Dean’s Alpha. “This hospital has protocols that the staff has to follow. It could open us up to lawsuits if we don’t. If you truly have nothing to do with this, then you should have nothing to worry about.”

Dean slumped down into his chair, his anger extinguished like a campfire. “The only thing I’m worried about is my Omega, Seth. I really wanted to avoid him having to be sedated because I know it’s going to freak him out when he wakes up so disoriented. I’m worried because the asshole that did this is still out there walking around. I’m worried that he’s going to come after Seth again and again.” Dean didn’t know why he was spilling his guts to this security guard who probably wanted to be anywhere else at that moment, but he couldn’t stop the rush of words.

There was a knock on the door that finally halted Dean’s ramblings. “Hello, my name is detective David Smith with the Philadelphia PD,” The man introduced as he stepped into the room. “I’m here to speak with a Mister … Ambrose?”

Dean stood, extending his hand towards the detective. “I’m Dean Ambrose. I’d like to get this over with as quickly as possible so I can get back to my Omega.”

“I understand, Mr. Ambrose.” Detective Smith shook Dean’s hand and gestured to the seat Dean had vacated. “Please, have a seat.” He turned to the security guard. “I can take it from here, thanks.”

The guard nodded, rising from his seat and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Detective Smith took the seat across from Dean and pulled a notepad from his jacket. “Now, why don’t you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?”

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Seth and I were traveling from Boston to Chicago for work. Our company’s wellness policy changed the day before and Seth was no longer able to take the suppressants he’d been on since he presented. I didn’t know that until we got just outside Philly and he went into heat. I pulled over at a rest area because I knew there was no way I could keep driving with the amount of Omega arousal that was in the air. We had sex and yes, I knotted him. Then we fell asleep and when I woke up a few hours later Seth was gone. I went looking for him because I knew it wasn’t safe for him out there alone.” Dean paused, a knot of uneasiness building in his gut.

“And did you find him?” Detective Smith prompted.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I did. I followed his scent trail into the Alpha men’s bathroom. That’s when I found Seth curled up on the floor of the stall, lying in a puddle of blood, vomit and semen. He was shaking so much I thought he was having a seizure. I convinced him to tell me what happened after I had gotten him calmed down a bit. He told me a strange alpha came into the bathroom and raped him. He didn’t want to come to a hospital but he was bleeding too much; that Alpha tore him pretty badly.” Dean paused, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat.

“Did you see anyone leaving the bathroom as you approached?” Detective Smith asked. He jotted down details in a small notebook, underlining something numerous times.

Dean shook his head, staring down at the table. “I didn’t see anyone, but I could smell the Alpha as soon as I walked into the bathroom. And I could smell it all over Seth. Please Detective Smith, I have to get back to my mate. He’s going to be scared if he wakes up alone.”

Detective Smith nodded. “I understand Mr. Ambrose. I’ll try to get you out of here as soon as possible. I believe you that you didn’t do this. Honestly, you don’t act like someone who just raped an Omega. I’m going to clear you temporarily so that you can go back to your Omega and keep him from lashing out at the staff. Once he’s been released, I’ll need you to come down to the station to take a lie detector test. That way we can clear you of any wrongdoing for sure.”

Dean jumped to his feet, shaking the detective’s hand. “Thank you so much Detective Smith. I hope you find the guy who did this before I do, otherwise you’ll have to arrest me for murder.”

Detective Smith escorted Dean out of the security office, taking him back to the admitting desk to see if they could find out where Seth had been moved to. “Hello ma’am,” Smith stated. “We need to know the location of an Omega that was brought in about an hour or so ago.”

Jenna nodded, typing on her computer. “I remember you. Let’s see … it looks like he’s up in imaging at the moment. You can take a seat here in the waiting room and I’ll let them know you’re waiting.”

“Thank you. Let them know as well that Mr. Ambrose has been cleared.” Smith led him to an empty chair, handing him a business card. “I have to get back to the station, but you call me once your Omega gets released. We’ll need to get a description of the Alpha as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean muttered, shoving the card with the detective’s number in his pocket. “Thank you, detective Smith.”

~~WWE~~

Seth gasped as he awoke, panic gripping him at the unfamiliar surroundings. He didn’t recognize any of the scents that swirled around the room, though he could smell the artificial acidity of sterilizing alcohol. The memories came flooding back to him and he could smell his own scent souring.

“I need you to relax for me Seth,” A voice came from between his spread legs. Dr. Novak poked his head out from under a sheet, patting Seth’s knee comfortingly. “We’ve gotten the bleeding mostly under control, but there’s some damage deeper inside that we’re trying to get to.”

Dr. Novak’s words brought the fullness of his hole to the forefront of his mind. Seth whined softly, squirming in the stirrups. “Where’s Dean?” Seth asked quietly.

“He’s being talked to by a detective from the Philadelphia police department. They have some questions for him about what happened earlier,” Dr. Novak explained. He picked up a long wand-like instrument and held it up for Seth to see. “I need to do an internal ultrasound to find and identify the damage. It’s going to feel a bit uncomfortable, but I’ll try to be as quick as I can.”

Seth nodded, laying his head back and closing his eyes. “He didn’t do this. He would never hurt me; he’s my mate, my Alpha. We’ve known each other for years.”

“Don’t worry Seth; we’ll get everything figured out eventually.”

Seth whined again as the ultrasound wand was inserted gently into his swollen hole. “Just try and relax.” Dr. Novak moved the wand slowly deeper, eyes glued to the monitor next to him. His expression seemed to fall slightly the more he stared at the screen, but his scent gave nothing away. Maybe the doctor was a Beta.

“I-is everything okay, Dr. Novak?” Seth asked nervously.

Dr. Novak looked over at Seth, his face steeled again. “Unfortunately it looks as though the Alpha severely damaged your cervix and tore your uterine wall, which seems to be the cause of the bleeding. We’ll be able to go in and repair the tear in the uterus, but there is no way to know yet if it will affect your fertility. We’ll have to wait and see after you’ve healed.”

Seth’s breath caught in his throat. He may never be able to have pups? His eyes burned as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. “I need m-my Alpha. Please, I need Dean,” Seth stuttered, the tears finally spilling over.

Dr. Novak stopped a passing nurse. “Shannon, will you go and see if Mr. Ambrose is in the waiting room? And bring him back here if he is.”

“Yes Dr. Novak,” Shannon replied, turning back the way she came.

Seth swiped the wetness from his face as he attempted to even out his sour scent. He wasn’t sure how Dean would react to the news that they may never have pups.


	10. Can I Get An Amen?

“Mr. Ambrose?” Shannon called out, scanning the mostly empty waiting room.

Dean’s head shot up at the sound of his name. He stood slowly, not wanting to startle the nurse or any of the other waiting room occupants. “Is Seth okay?”

Shannon nodded, gesturing for Dean to follow her back through the double doors. “Seth is doing well, but he’s been asking for you again. The doctor has some things he’d like to discuss with you as well.” She led him up to the next floor to a room away from the other patients, the curtains drawn around the bed for privacy. She pulled aside the curtain to let Dean in, following after him.

Seth struggled to keep the tears at bay as he waited for the familiar scent of his Alpha. The walls felt like they were slowly closing in on him, and the words that the doctor had spoken swirled darkly in his head.

“Seth? I brought Dean back to see you,” Shannon announced as she moved to check the Omega’s vital signs.

Seth opened his eyes, looking over to see Dean waiting near the curtain. He looked as though he had been crying for a while, dark bags under red-rimmed eyes. “Dean,” Seth whispered softly, the tears he had been keeping at bay finally spilling over in relief of having his Alpha with him.

“It’s okay,” Dean said as he moved to the side of the bed, grasping Seth’s hand tightly. “I’m here now. And I’m never leaving your side again. I promise. I’m so sorry, Seth.”

“It’s not your fault Dean. It was just a misunderstanding. It happens,” Seth mumbled, yawning. “Why am I so sleepy?”

Dr. Novak poked his head from under the sheet again, tossing bloody gauze into the trash. “It’s a side effect of the medicine we gave you to slow down your heat. I’m glad you’re here Mr. Ambrose. There are some important things to discuss. We performed an internal ultrasound on Seth to determine the source of the bleeding. The rape severely damaged Seth’s cervix and tore his uterus. The damage is fixable, but there’s no way to know right now if his fertility will be affected. You’ll have to take Seth to his regular doctor after he’s fully healed to find out for sure.”

Dean gasped, chest tightening at the news that he and Seth might never be able to have pups. He collapsed to his knees, running his fingers through Seth’s hair as they clutched each other’s hands. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been there to stop him. I’m the worst Alpha in the world.”

Seth shook his head. “You’re not. You’re the best Alpha I could have ever asked for. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. The important thing is you’re here now. Just promise you won’t leave me.”

Dean kissed Seth’s hand. “I promise. I’ll never leave you. And when you get better, I’m gonna marry you, Seth Rollins.”

Seth smiled. “My mom’s going to be upset if we get married without her there. She needs to meet you first too, Dean. But I appreciate the gesture.” He chuckled softly. “And yes, I will marry you. Just so we’re clear.”

Dean beamed, pressing a kiss to the top of Seth’s hand. “I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world.”

~~**~~

“I really recommend you stay for at least another day,” Dr. Novak argued. “But if you are set on leaving, I legally can’t stop you.”

Seth slipped on the sweats the hospital had given him, finally feeling a bit more secure. Dean was waiting just outside the door, filling out the discharge paperwork.

“Thank you for everything Dr. Novak, but Dean and I need to leave now if we’re going to make it to Chicago,” Seth replied. He was anxious to leave the hospital and Philadelphia altogether and just try to move on with his life.

“Like I said, I can’t stop you. But you need to be on the lookout for signs of an infection with the amount of trauma you sustained. Fever and discharge are two of the big signs that you have a severe infection. If that becomes the case, you need to get yourself to an emergency room as soon as possible.” Dr. Novak handed Seth a folder of information, including his test results and a copy of the rape kit results.

“Thank you Dr. Novak.” Seth clutched the folder to his chest as he quickly left the room. He nearly ran smack into Dean as he fled the room, and visibly relaxed as his Alpha’s scent enveloped him.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Dean asked, putting his hands on Seth’s shoulders. “You smell upset.”

Seth shook his head. “I’m not upset, I promise. I’m just anxious to get out of here. And I’m really sore and uncomfortable.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Seth’s shoulders, pulling him close to his side. “Don’t worry, all the paperwork is done and we’re free to go.” He held up a white paper bag. “And I even got your prescriptions.”

He led Seth out of the hospital, keeping the Omega close so his scent could comfort and calm him. “There is one last stop we have to make before leaving Philly. The detective from the police department is expecting me; he wants me to take a lie detector test to clear me of any wrongdoing. It shouldn’t take more than an hour at most,” Dean explained.

Seth stiffened at Dean’s side but kept walking. “Can’t we just go? I don’t want to stay here any longer.”

Dean sighed; he knew Seth was going to have a hard time staying in Philly. “If I don’t go, they’ll put a warrant out for my arrest. They could take you away from me. I can’t have you go through that.” Dean led Seth to their new rental car; he’d taken the old one in to get the upholstery cleaned.

“Do you promise not to leave me?” Seth asked. “I’ll go with you if you promise not to leave.”

Dean nodded, opening the passenger door for Seth to get in the car. “Of course I won’t leave, though they may have to separate us temporarily to conduct the lie detector test. But it won’t be for more than 15 minutes. And you’ll be in a building surrounded by cops; you’ll be safe. They won’t let anything happen to you.”

Dean closed the passenger door and jogged around the car to get into the driver’s seat. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed towards the police station. He glanced over at Seth, Alpha rage rearing its head at the terror in the Omega’s expression. Maybe it would be best if Seth took a break from wrestling for a while. Dean didn’t want anything to happen to him in the ring; that was if the company even let him wrestle since he’s no longer on suppressants.

“I can hear you thinking,” Seth said when they stopped at a stoplight. “So just come out with it Dean. Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“It’s not that I don’t think you could handle it, but I don’t want you to get mad at me. We’re still a new couple and our relationship is rocky.” Dean paused. “I think you should take a break from in ring competition. I don’t want you to freeze up and get hurt. And what if you have to wrestle … him?”

The car filled with stifling silence. It felt like an elephant had settled itself right on top of Seth’s chest and he couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t thought about the off chance that he’d have to wrestle Bray, and immediately felt like he was going to be sick.

“Pull over,” Seth said, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Dean pull over!”

Dean cut down an alley, pulling over beside a dumpster. Seth threw open the passenger door, emptying the bile of his stomach onto the cracked asphalt. He closed his eyes against the acidic burn in his nostrils.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked after Seth had dry heaved a couple times. “I didn’t mean to upset you so much.”

Seth nodded, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “I’m fine. I just didn’t think about any of that. You’re right though. Y’know, maybe I should quit. Who knows if I’ll ever be able to think about him without freezing or throwing up?” He wondered as he righted himself and shut the car door. He leaned his head back against the headrest, a hand resting on his roiling stomach.

Dean turned in his seat. “I never said you should quit. I just thought it would be a good idea to take a break; go on hiatus for a few weeks until we get everything settled. I would never make you give up something you love so much. If that means we have to be traded to Smackdown, then I’m okay with that. Because it means you’ll be safe and you won’t have to be afraid to go to work every day. You love wrestling; you love being in that ring. I don’t want to see you give that up because of an asshole Alpha who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.”

“But I’m just a weak Omega. No one will ever respect me at work once they find out what happened. They won’t like me once they find out I’m a knotslut.” Seth couldn’t hide the flush of shame on his face.

Dean reached over, holding Seth’s face in his hands and forcing him to keep eye contact. “You are not a knotslut. I never want to hear you call yourself that again. None of this was your fault. It’s the company’s fault for forcing you off your suppressants and putting you in danger. And you are not weak. You are one of the strongest people on the entire roster, Omega or not.” A tear slipped down Seth’s cheek before Dean brushed it away with his thumb.


End file.
